The Arabian Nights Yaoi
by Pipster56
Summary: long story short this is about Aladdin getting arrest and instead of going to prison he becomes Jafar's slave (warning this story will contain yaoi so if you don't like it then get over it and don't read it)


Aladdin lived on the street all his life losing his parents at a young age had turned him into a thief. Most people who had no one to turn to usually became a prostitute and sold them self, but Aladdin was different in that he had never had sex (yep he was still a virgin) before, one of the rarest things to come across nowadays of course people had tried to recruit him into their whore houses but to no avail he refused to ever become someone like that until he met Jafar.

Jafar was the royal advisor to the sultan, but everybody knew that Jafar was really the sultan. He made most of the important decisions, but one of the most well know things about him was that he had sex, a lot of sex and not just with anyone he would hire men and women to become his new page and send them to do a task, but most of them were so stupid that they would ultimately fail and to try and get back on his good side they would seduce him and let him fuck them, but as per usual he would just kick them out afterwards, of course he would never turn down a chance to screw someone but he was looking for the perfect one the one that would always obey him and would always be loyal to his master and he would soon find that in Aladdin.

"Well this is a fine mess" Aladdin thought as he was being dragged to the sultan's palace he was trying to help an old man who was being harassed by the palace guards, a few good pranks later they had caught him and was dragging him to the prison with Abu on his shoulder. They took him through the front gates and brought him through the palace gardens he had never seen so much green in the desert "captain" a voice called "ja… ja… Jafar!" the captain stuttered out as all the men stopped there before them was Jafar standing intimidatingly with Iago on his shoulder "who is this" Jafar asked whall pointing to Aladdin "oh… no one your majesty just a street rat" the captain sneered as he pulled on the collar they had put on the prisoner.

Aladdin was quite the beauty, lushes black hair and eyes that looked like diamonds, and good built body and cute boyish charms considering that he was only a few days over being eight-teen. "Hum how interesting" Jafar thought as he looked over the boy. Aladdin hadn't lifted his head to look at the man and slightly shook under Jafar's inception. "and what is he charged with" "attacking the place guards" "that's not true" Aladdin interrupted "quiet" one of the guards said as he slapped the boy across the face making him fall to the ground "enough" Jafar thundered "you shall leave the boy in my care to work his sentence" the guards looked at him shocked, but handed him the keys to his chains and the rope connected to his leash and left. "Get up boy" Jafar commanded the boy stood up and trembled with tears almost pricking his eyes with his cheek slightly swollen from the slap.

"You are my slave now do you understand" Aladdin gave a small nod "good now follow me" he said as he pulled on the leash as he started walking away. A few minutes later they entered a room, it was massive with a desk with bookshelves filled with scrolls and a massive black and red bed with snakes incorporated into the design of the whole room. "…scary…" Aladdin thought as he entered the room suddenly the leash and chains were off "follow that door to your new room come and find me when you have washed yourself up and gotten your new suitable clothes on" "yes… sir" he went to a door which was almost unnoticeable from the wall and entered he walked up a few flights of stairs and entered into the most beautiful room ever.

It was white, gold, blue and green all over the place it had a beautiful canopy bed and had couches and lounge chairs all over with giant flower vases and food and wine laid out on a table in the room and a vanity with shelfs and shelfs of what look like beauty supplies and a balcony overlook the royal garden. There were to doors on either sides of the bed's bedside tables. Abu ran over to one of them and started screeching "all right, all right I'll open that one first" Aladdin sighed as he was walking around the room. He walked over to Abu and opened the left door to find a walk-in closet with hundreds of outfits. Some were girl's clothes and some were men's and some looked to be eithers, there were shelfs with jewelry all over and Abu was going crazy dressing himself up in diamonds. "Ah… oh Abu" Aladdin laughed as he looked at all the clothes. His master had told him to pick out new clothes so he pick out an interesting blue and turquoise kind of robe jacket with gold designs on it and pants to match with it and some slipper shoes to match. "come on Abu I have to wash up first before I can put these on" so Abu raced ahead to try and open the next door, but as Aladdin was leaving he noticed a ruby pendant necklace now he had never really seen the use for jewelry and why people tried to steal that more often than food but the way it sparkled on the golden chain he couldn't help but pick it up as he left. He left the clothes on the bed as he opened the other door which lead to a spectacular bathroom.

The bathroom was white and gold with a massive bathtub in the center with fountain head spewing water into the tub which really was a small pool "wow" he said it was truly incredible, Abu head already jumped into the water and was splashing around. He then quickly stripped off his vest and pants and stepped into the tub. "it's… perfect" Aladdin sighed as he relaxed into the water he then noticed that there were bottles and soaps at one of the sides of this small pool he went over and picked a few some were supposedly scented oils and bubble for the bath so he poured a few in the he washed his hair with some funny looking shampoo and washed all over now he was hair-less on his chest and under-arms, but he was covered in dirt and with each scrub it felt like he was discovering he had skin under all of it. About fifth-teen minutes later he stepped out of the tub and dried himself off. He felt so different, he felt… clean. It wasn't until he looked in the mirror that he noticed how different he looked. His skin looked slightly lighter than before and his hair look amazing and his cheek had pretty much stopped being swollen (thank goodness) but in general even though he was still himself he look just so different "holy shit" Aladdin thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. He then remembered he had to go and talk to Jafar after he got cleaned up so he raced out of the bathroom and put on the clothes he picked out and put the pendant necklace over him to complete the whole outfit "you stay here Abu" but then realised that Abu was already asleep on the bed so he quickly darted out of the door and back down the stairs until he reached the door, held his breath and knocked.

JAFAR'S POV

I was looking over some plans when I heard the knock coming from the secret door "enter" I said with a smirk and then laid my eyes on the beauty standing before me, the boy had cleaned up quite nicely. He was wearing a simple outfit, but it looked fantastic on him. I noticed that he was wear only one piece of jewelry. Most of his past slaves over-dressed but this boy tried just using the bare minimum that only made me more fascinated. I walked over to him inspecting him from every angle "hum… it nice but somethings missing…" "What…" the boy asked "this" as my hand swiped over the front of his outfit making some of the buttons open so the pendant was on his skin made him look much more tantalizing "there much better, come join me for dinner" I said as I led the boy to a table with food on it. We talked a bit about Aladdin and what his job was and that you must always refer to me as "master" and when the meal was done I opened up the door again "good night master" the boy said as he was about to start climbing the stairs and then I remembered "oh my boy there's still one more thing" "yes" he said as he turned around "this" I said as I lightly pushed him against a wall (stomach towards the wall) brought the collar of the coat down and attack his neck "AAAAhhhh" the boy cried out as I sucked down hard on his neck about a minute later I started licking the spot where I marked him "there you go" I said as I threw him passed the door "see you tomorrow" I said with a smirk as I closed and looked the door.

3RD PERSON POV

Aladdin was back in his room, lying on the bed in some simple white pajamas and brushing his fingers over were his master had marked him. It was what the girls had called a "hicky" or something like that a lot of the prostitutes that worked on the street had them and now Aladdin knew where it came from, but I had felt so strange when Jafar gave it to him the lower bit of his body had felt funny. It was so weird it felt like he was under a trance but it made his skin jump when he told him about tomorrow would he do more stuff like that. He didn't know about what would happen next and it made him nervous but he then slowly drifted off to sleep but all he saw was his new master.

Aladdin woke late in the morning from a good and bad sleep. To find the food and wine had been changed over-night how this was done he wasn't sure but as he walk over to the table he found a note "you are free to do what you want in your room for today I shall see you at dinner tonight –Jafar" so he was confined to his room until his master let him out as Aladdin sat down to eat he heard "well isn't nice to see the chump woke up" he turn his head to see the parrot that had been on his master's shoulder when he had meet him "you can talk" "of course I can talk what kind of a question is that" the bird said as he flew over to the table "so you the new toy of Jafar" Iago said as he started eating some grapes on the table "I…I… guess" Aladdin said a little dumb-found still at the fact this bird was talk "well come on what kind of experience do you have" "what do you mean" Aladdin asked puzzled "Sex experience" and with that Aladdin turned bright red "what… are you one of those people who doesn't talk about their sex life" Iago squawked "well it's because… because" "what you never had sex" and with that the shade of his embarrassment only grew "wait… seriously" Iago laughed "look the closest to something like that was when I was little a girl pecked me on the lips but that is it… would you stop laughing" Aladdin said as he tried to shut the bird up "Oh, Oh that's just hilarious" Iago said as he flew out of the room from the balcony. "Humph stupid bird" Aladdin said as he continued to eat.

Jafar was down in his bedroom at his desk working on some paperwork as Iago flew in. "so you going to screw him" the bird asked "who…" Jafar replied as he was absorbed in his work "Aladdin" "and why would I be interested in doing that" Jafar said as he swiped Iago off his desk as Iago went to perch on one of the bookshelves "oh only because your keeping him in your sex slave room and because you gave him a hicky" Iago squawked "oh why don't you just butt out you stupid bird" "oh really then I take it you know about him being an innocent" the bird said smugly "what" Jafar said "the fact that he's still a virgin" "and how would you know this?" Jafar asked in a rather scary tone as Iago hopped up one more shelf for protection "I flew into the room and talked to the boy apparently the closest he's ever come is a little girl that kissed him when he was a child" Iago squawked "and just think you can teach him all things you'll get to teach him and you'll be his first" the bird said slyly.

It would be a lie if Jafar's interest hadn't sparked with that little tidbit of information, he poured himself a glass of wine as he sat back in his chair and let his mind wander to some erotic images of Aladdin naked with his ass raised begging him for more, Aladdin in his bed being ravished and turned into a moaning pile of pleasure, seeing the boy dress in skimpy clothes and holding that body was a very temping indeed. "Crap" Jafar said as he noticed that he had spilt some of his drink on to his lap and Iago just sat on the shelf with a smirk o his face.


End file.
